Pilot/Summary
Episode 101: Pilot Prologue Gabriel wanders through the Himalayas, walking over an open field until he gets to see a huge satellite dish. He stops, puts his backpack, jacket, and knit cap on the ground and suddently starts accessing information regarding terror attacks in Mumbai, visualizing the event around him. Walking around, he can check data from both victims and criminals who were at the place. Gabriel tries to find his wife, Amelia, a former undercover CIA agent who supposedly turned and was alleged to have taken part in the attacks. He eventually sees her standing near another criminal armed with an assault rifle. Gabriel keeps wondering how she could do it. Moments later, two Indian soldiers find him and take him captive into a government facility, where he's questioned by another man wanting to know about the breach they just had on their highly-protected satellite. After a woman brings him coffee, Gabriel says that she is a married woman and is disturbed by the attention the officer gives her, revealing also to know the officer's name, Badri. Gabriel activates the numeric door lock with his mind and when Badri opens the door to check and gets distracted, Gabriel knocks him unconscious. He runs until he gets outside, taking down several men on his way. He eventually manages to escape to the woods, being chased by multiple armed soldiers. More of them are deployed, surrounding Gabriel just as he reaches a cliff. With no other options, he jumps to the river. Act 1 In his house, Dr. Shenandoah Cassidy talks aloud about his life experiences with technology (apparently speaking with his cat) until he hears a sound coming from outside. At first, he assumes it's a raccoon, but then two masked men speaking Mandarin appear. Riley Neal, a Secret Service agent who has the distinction of being the first female agent on the President's detail, visits the US Cyber Command building after being invited by director Lillian Strand, who recalls meeting her before in Air Force One. Lillian informs her that she has been vetted for a job she isn't even aware of. Riley says she already has a job, but Lillian asks her to take a walk. Lillian explains everything about a program called Clockwork, which she refers to as "this generation's Manhattan Project". She tells Riley that while other agencies tried to work with artificial intelligence developments, CyberCom gave a human the kind of power that only machines possessed before, creating an advanced intelligence agent. Lillian leads Riley into a restricted area, in which Gabriel lays down while being analyzed by a machine. His primary technician, Amos Pembroke, mentions he's almost done checking for any residual virus after Gabriel had Stuxnet transferred into the bunker on the Himalayas. When Gabriel is finally cleared to stand up, he checks Riley and within seconds is able to reveal information about her, such as her SAT scores. Gabriel also finds a sealed juvenile record, immediately prompting Lillian to forbid him from opening it. He doesn't open it, though still tries to guess what's inside. Riley decides to leave, but Strand tells Gabriel that he won't scare her off. Lillian goes after Riley to inform her that despite Gabriel's behavior, he was Delta Force Tier 1 and did five tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. She insist on how valuable Gabriel is and says that even the President agrees he's less important to protect than Gabriel. In Lillian's office, an angry Gabriel says he doesn't need a babysitter, but Lillian reminds him about his reckless Himalayan adventure, in which he was just supposed to carry a virus and not look for Amelia like he did. It's been five years since the attacks and even though it's painful, Lillian thinks he should move on. She also mentions that Riley was attacked once while protecting the president's children and despite being stabbed multiple times, managed to neutralize all the attackers and get the children home for dinner. DNI Carl Russell appears to give them bad news: Dr. Cassidy was kidnapped. They proceed to an operations room to brief everybody about what happened. They check footage of the incident and manage to get a partial plate of the van used by the kidnappers. Lillian tells Amos to go along with the team to Dr. Cassidy's house to make sure that his computers were not compromised. As he used to be their top neuroscientist and leading member of Clockwork, Dr. Cassidy's kidnapping also affects CyberCom. As they walk to the house, Gabriel asks Riley about what's in her sealed file, still trying to guess it. Upon getting near, he's able to access via bluetooth the pocket recorder Cassidy was using when he was abducted and hears the kidnappers speaking Mandarin. Gabriel uses an app to translate the Mandarin conversation, "bring the box", but Riley corrects him: it actually means "bring the safe". Cassidy's son, Nelson, enters the house and greets Gabriel. He tells the team that his father kept his laptop in the safe because he was working on his memoirs and was being paranoid. According to Nelson, there was nothing compromising in the computer, but the team figures out that there was something else in the safe. Elsewhere, a Chinese man picks a second chip made by Dr. Cassidy, asking him what would happen if his government found out about it. Dr. Cassidy assures him that the chip doesn't work, but the man leads him to an operating room fully prepared for him to enhance the chip to someone. Nelson tells the truth about the second chip, saying his father is always perfecting his work and they were going to give it to CyberCom. Gabriel asks him about the Chinese kidnappers implying that he had something to do with the incident, but Nelson insists he knows nothing about it. Riley catches a glimpse of a reflection far away and asks the team if they have an asset across the lake. Dr. Cassidy is shown a live image from the scope of the sniper rifle pointing at both "his sons"; Gabriel and Nelson. The lead kidnapper tells him that he will only have one of them killed for now. Gabriel is able to access the signal being broadcasted, identifies it as the monitor of a Chinese sniper rifle scope and shouts out "Sniper" which causes Riley to tackle him to the ground just as a bullet shatters the window. Act 2 Dr. Cassidy tries desperately to explain that in order for the chip to work, they discovered that the subject must have an extremely rare genetic mutation called Athens-4u7r. He says that Gabriel was a gift, but then the Chinese man introduces him to Mei Chen, a woman who posesses the mutation. Nelson is taken to an interrogation room at CyberCom to be questioned by Lillian while the rest of the team watches. Nelson says that his father had more to give, but they made him retire after the project entered the deployment phase. His new chip is supposed to work much better than the previous one. Lillian suggests that Nelson is behind the kidnapping to get back at his father for treating Gabriel like if he were his own son. In the operations room, Gabriel aids the team by getting inside the DMV database and searching for a white van with the partial plate they were able to see. The results are narrowed down until he finds a van registered to the business Bullseye Paintball, which matches the kidnappers' van because it had paint splatters on a side. Gabriel also discovers that Bullseye Paintball is located in Chinatown. Gabriel, Riley, Chris and Gonzo go to the place and, according to Amos, satellite feed will be available in 15 minutes with infrared allowing them to have a headcount. Gabriel decides to take a look around (despite Riley not wanting to) and finds the white van in an alley nearby. When Riley unlocks the door using a screwdriver, Gabriel wonders if her sealed record is about auto theft. They find Cassidy's glasses inside, but before they can do anything else, a group of Chinese men approaches to warn them about trespassing. Gabriel looks at the one in charge and checks his background, discovering that he's called Huang Fu and is Jin Cong's cousin. Gabriel greets him and takes his gun, asking them to put their hands in the air. Riley pushes Gabriel to a side to defend him as the group start shooting at them. Riley fires back until she takes a bullet in the arm. Both of them take cover as Gabriel warns Lillian about Riley being hit. Gabriel takes Riley inside the paintball room and fires a few rounds to the air to warn everybody else to get out. They try to hide while Gabriel asks Amos about the satellite. Once the satellite is finally activated, Gabriel is able to see everyone through infrared and walks around the room taking down all the enemies. Later, several men are arrested and Gabriel talks with Riley, whose gunshot wound was just a flesh one. When Gonzo and Jameson tell them there is no sign of Cassidy over there, Gabriel points to Huang Fu and say that he's Jin Cong's cousin. When Riley asks, they tell her that Cong is Chinese intelligence. Cong is the man behind the kidnapping. In the laboratory, Cong asks Cassidy why the process hasn't worked, as Mei Chen still isn't awake. Dr. Cassidy explains that he already told him it could happen, and she could wake in weeks, months or never again. Cong hits him with the sniper rifle and asks him if he sabotaged them. Dr. Cassidy tells him that he needs to wait more time to see if she wakes up, but Cong plans on capturing Gabriel to obtain the chip from his head and use it instead, knowing that it already works. Act 3 Lillian goes to the safe house where Gabriel and Riley are staying. She informs Gabriel that she's pulling him off because of the danger they face if the chip ends up in the wrong hands. He reminds her that it's more than personal because Cassidy is like a father to him and Amelia is his wife. Lillian is grateful about the fact that he told them about Jin Cong, but she'll take it from there. Then, Lillian approaches Riley to see how she's feeling, but she only asks about Gabriel's wife. Lillian explains that Amelia Hayes was an undercover CIA agent who turned, becoming an enemy of the United States. Riley wonders how could she give the man who loves her the most powerful intelligence weapon on Earth and deduces that Lillian doesn't believe she was a traitor and also doesn't believe she's actually dead. Lillian only tells her that they spent billions of dollars on project Clockwork and her job is not to question, only to protect it. Riley replies that it's "him" not "it", and as a human being he will not stop looking for his wife, and he shouldn't. In the next morning, Riley go downstairs and finds Gabriel cyber-rendering. He explains that it's an unexpected function the chip allows him to do: create a virtual image of an event and walk through it, using it like an evidence wall. He tells her that he's able to see Cassidy staring at the van, with his face showing recognition — he says that cyber-rendering includes facts but also a part of his subconscious, which is now making him see Cassidy recognizing his kidnapper. They first think about Nelson standing inside of the van, as he was the only one who knew about Cassidy's second chip, but then realize that the plans were on Cassidy's computer and Amos could also have access, as he wrote the encription code for it. As they walk outside, Amos appears to "see how Riley was doing" and Gabriel points a gun at him to turn him in. However, Amos says he's the one turning them in and a group of armed Chinese men appear, capturing Gabriel and Riley. Act 4 Lillian enters Rock Creek Park in Washington, D.C. to have an encounter with her Chinese intelligence contact, Shen-Li Wang, to tell her about Cassidy's kidnapping. She claims that Jin Cong, one of her operatives, took part on the incident. Shen-Li says that Cong was disavowed because he rejects the reforms in the country. Thinking that she knows where Cong is, Lillian asks her for a favor. While being held captive in a precarious room, Gabriel mentions how close he was to Amos after many hours together. Gabriel takes a look at Riley's wound and she finally reveal what was hidden in her file: manslaughter. She was never convicted, but the file ended being sealed. She tells him that after her parents divorced, her mother started dating a man who was violent with them for the next five years, until she decided to protect themselves. Gabriel notes that she has been protecting others ever since. Riley also reveals her job is not only about protecting him, but also keeping him from looking for his wife — however, she thinks that he should keep trying to find her. A group of armed men enter the room to take Gabriel with them while forcing Riley to stay there. Gabriel is taken to the lab, where Dr. Cassidy awaits. He's relieved to see Gabriel alive, but Jin Cong appears to remind him about what he has to do, or else he'll kill Gabriel and recover the chip himself. Gabriel is then tied to the operating table. Dr. Cassidy says that he'll give him some midazolam to relax him and both exchange looks. When the anesthesiologist starts giving him the drug, Gabriel pretends to be having an unexpected reaction and Cassidy says he's in cardiogenic shock. While everyone is distracted, Cassidy unties Gabriel and gives him the scalpel, allowing him to rise and fight the two men near him. He manages to grab a gun and shoots both of them. Gabriel asks Dr. Cassidy if he's alright and both get ready to leave the place, but a corpulent man faces him as he walks out of the lab. Meanwhile, Amos visits the room where Riley is being held captive to offer her some water, saying that he's the only reason she's not dead and they don't have to be enemies. Riley grabs him by the neck and presses, getting him unconscious. She also takes down the man who came along Amos, but Jin Cong holds her at gunpoint. Gabriel is overpowered when trying to fight the weighty man until Dr. Cassidy helps by handing him a pistol. He shoots and kills the man, but Cong speaks through his communication device to warn Gabriel that he has Riley and propose him an exchange. Gabriel accesses satellite and is able to see where is Cong. Gabriel finds Cong holding Riley and points his pistol at him. Cong asks him to put his weapon down, but Gabriel only says "a little to the left": he's communicating with Dr. Cassidy, who is pointing at Cong from behind with the sniper rifle. Gabriel accesses the screen from the sniper rifle to give instructions to Cassidy and finally tells him to shoot. Cong falls from the stairs with a gunshot wound but stays alive. Later at night, Lillian and the team go to a location, where Shen-Li is waiting for them. They hand Jin Cong to her and Lillian reveals that they're trading him in exchange for information regarding Amelia Hayes. Not only she's alive: she was on surveillance three months before and also boarded a flight from Punjab to Zurich on June 12th. As they leave, Gabriel asks Lillian to go to Zurich, but she wants him to go to Seattle, where eight dock workers are sick with radiation poisoning that might have been sent from Asia. She says that as long as he goes to Seattle, he can go wherever he wants afterwards. Gabriel is grateful for what she did, but she simply comments that it never happened. The following day, Gabriel and Riley board a plane to go to Seattle. At the same time, Amos and several men stay in a location, where Mei Chen stays in a bed. She suddenly opens her eyes, being awake. Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries